LoveIn A Cemetery
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Tripp is in love with Rocco, not that he'd ever tell him that of course! But after Trevor knocks him around a few times at soccer practice things get odd...


**ALRIGHTY THEN. HI EVERYONE, MISSED YOU ALOT! OKA, WE HAVE A STORY BASED OFF OF THE VAMPIRE KISSES: BLOOD RELATIVES GRAPHIC NOVELS. LOVE THOSE THINGS, AWESOME ART! SO...IF YOU'RE CONFUSED THATS WHY...ENJOY!**

Love…in a Cemetery-by PS

Tripp sat in the middle of the cemetery 'licking his wounds.'

After the horrible day at school, and that dumb game of soccer he had been in a sour mood, affecting nearly all of those around him. The only good part of the day was when Rocco had stood up for him to that stupid blonde human boy.

Tripp sighed dreamily, repositioning himself as he tilted his head blearily to the left.

"Whatcha doing?"

The thin half-vampire turned, his eyes wide behind his glasses, to see the star of his fantasies standing there, hands buried deep in his jeans pockets. Rocco.

Tripp bit his lip, "nothing. Just sitting here."

Rocco tilted his head, "no music?"

Tripp chuckled, "I'm not always listening to music you know."

Rocco smirked at him, "only ninety-nine percent of the time."

Tripp put a fake astounded expression on his face, "Rocco, you almost know how to count!"

The bulkier man's face flushed and he muttered, "shut up Tripp."

The tech Halfling laughed, "I'm only joking…mostly."

Rocco glared at him as he laughed once more, the taller man's eyes were soft, "you don't laugh much Tripp."

Tripp looked away, swallowing hard, "no…there's…not much to laugh about these days."

The taller boy stared down at him from his spot, "well I'll try to find more things for you. I like it when you smile."

A blush spread up Tripp's neck and he fought to urge it down, "oh…thanks…"

Rocco smiled at him, fangs showing, "your welcome. So anyway, what are you doing later?"

Tripp cocked his head, "um, nothing I guess, why?"

The darker haired vampire shuffled his feet, looking down at the ground, "well, I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat with me."

Tripp stared at him, "what?"

Rocco bit the inside of his cheek, "um…forget it. See you later."

"Hey wait!" Tripp said, getting up from this place under the tree and grabbing onto Rocco's arm, just trying to get him to stop without really thinking.

Rocco held perfectly still, staring down at the shorter vampire with wide eyes, "Tripp…"

The techno vampire flushed, instantly letting go, "sorry. I just…don't go. I'm personally not hungry, but if you are I'll go with you." He gave a shy smile that Rocco hastily returned, his fangs glimmering in the pale moonlight and making Tripp salivate at the thought of those fangs sinking into his skin.

"Ok," Rocco said, rousing him from his fantasies, "let's go to the diner. We can get some human food then maybe catch somebody walking home."

Tripp's heart thumped at the thought of hunting alone with Rocco, as they started out of the cemetery. Hunting together in a pair was something that only mates did most of the time.

They walked the short distance to the diner in silence, Tripp watching his companion out of the corner of his eye as he dug his hands into his pants pockets, fisting them to remind himself not to do anything stupid.

They sat at a booth and placed their orders quickly; burger and fries for Rocco and a chocolate shake for Tripp. As soon as the waitress left Tripp bit his tongue lightly and turned his head to look out the window.

"Something wrong?"

Tripp turned his head to look back at Rocco, those dark eyes hesitant and worried; he put on a false smile, "nope. Everything's fine."

The large vampire narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when the door to the diner opened, making a breeze carry the scent of heavy cologne and hair gel over to the two half-vampires.

Rocco sneered as the jock from that afternoon sauntered into the diner, acting as if he owned the place. Tripp slid down into his chair further, wanting to escape any unwanted attention that might come.

The Trevor guy noticed them, he walked over, his green eyes flashing maliciously as a smirk came to his face, "what's this? The dweeb and the idiot from earlier. Where's the chick and Claude?"

Rocco crossed his arms, "not here obviously. But that shouldn't be any of your concern anyway."

Trevor glared at the hulking man, "everything that goes on in this town is my business."

The two had a staring competition for a minute and Tripp sunk down ever lower into his seat, becoming increasingly uncomfortable; the scent of anger and testosterone fueling the air around them.

Finally, Trevor looked away, ending the silent dispute, sadly, his gaze landed on Tripp.

"Ah the little weakling from this afternoon. Tell me, did you go crying home to mommy after practice?"

Tripp's eyes narrowed slightly, "no. That's what jocks do after school though, so I can see why you'd be confused why other people don't do it."

Rocco snorted a laugh while Trevor glared, resting his palms on the table and leaning closer to Tripp, "Personally, I don't do that. What a do like to do is other people though, especially ones that need protecting."

He made a show of looking Tripp up and down, making the vampires stomach clench in disgust, and making Rocco tense and growl.

"Get away from him." Rocco's eyes were burning, almost going to vampire state as Trevor pressed closer to the smaller man.

Trevor scoffed, "yeah right. Look at him, pathetic, just the way I like them."

It was quick then.

Rocco leapt from the booth and pounced on Trevor, growling and spouting curses at him as he tried to strangle him. Not wanting to have to explain a mangled body to the police, and not wanting Rocco angry Tripp lurched forward, grabbing onto Rocco and tugging him off of the jock.

"Rocco stop!" He held onto the taller male as he tried to get to the blonde-haired boy again,

Trevor huffed a laugh, picking himself up off the ground, "see, told you he liked me."

Tripp had to drag the darker vampire away before he could really kill Trevor then.

Once they were down the alley way Tripp let him go, still keeping one hand on his arm though, "Rocco, are you-"

"Do you really like him?" The question was frantic and made Tripp halt his words.

He stared at the other vampire, "what?"

Rocco's face was contorted with fury, "do you like Trevor." His voice was deceptively calm and Tripp shivered as he thought of all the harm that Rocco could do.

"Of course not," he answered, looking up into Rocco's dark brown eyes, "he's some jerk who thinks he's perfect, not even my type to start with. And way to egocentric."

Rocco stared down at him, "what is your type then Tripp?"

The way that his name was said had Tripp mesmerized, "um…tall…dark complected…someone who's not afraid to take control over me, but is capable of being gentle as well."

Rocco leaned closer, one hand coming to rest on Tripp's shoulder, "what else?"

Tripp choked on air, "someone who's good at conversation…who's not afraid to fight for me…and with me."

Rocco leaned even closer still so that Tripp could feel the whisper of his breath along his face, "someone like me then?" His voice was teasing, but authoritative. He knew.

Rocco knew that Tripp wanted him.

The lighter vampire gasped and jerked, trying to get away, trying to run away from all of his fears and doubts.

But Rocco had a tight grip on him and was obviously not letting go.

He struggled as the taller half-vampire turned them so that Tripp was pressed between the alley wall and the hard wall of Rocco.

"How long Tripp?"

The techie feigned ignorance.

Rocco growled and leaned down, whispering against his ear, making Tripp shiver, "how long have you wanted me Tripp?"

He felt compelled to answer, "since I first met you."

Rocco growled lowly, signaling that he was pleased, "hmm…I've wanted you for so long Tripp. I thought maybe you weren't ready, that you couldn't handle it or something. But when that jerk touched you, hurt you, I had to do something, after all, you are mine to take care of."

Tripp's heart skipped a beat, apparently Rocco heard it because he went on, "you're surprised? You've been mine since day one. What did you think I was doing all those times I let you borrow my clothes when your suitcase, 'accidentally' got lost? I was scent marking you."

Tripp made a small noise in his throat, "you tossed away my suitcase all those times? Those things had tons of expensive technology in them, what the-"He was cut off as a pair of lips pressed abruptly against his own, crushing and bruising them as Rocco pressed harder into Tripp, making him flatten against the wall.

The smaller vampire let Rocco kiss him, making small noises in his throat as Rocco grabbed onto his hips, probably leaving marks, pulling him closer.

When they finally parted Rocco panted, staring down at him, "you're going to be mine Tripp, now and always."

Tripp licked his lips hastily, a little scared, "Rocco…"

The taller vampire swept in again, licking at his lips, asking for entry into Tripp's mouth. The light-haired vampire allowed it, running his hands up Rocco's back, making him growl in approval.

Tripp pulled away after a minute though, "we can't…not here…"

Rocco glanced around them, as if he was just realizing where they were, "I guess…"

Tripp raised himself onto his tiptoes and lightly pecked his new mate's lips, "we could carry this somewhere else?" He was nervous though, anxiousness rolling off of him in waves as he bit his lip, staring at Rocco with his light eyes.

Rocco looked back at him, "not today Tripp. I'm not going to take you today, I can smell how nervous you are, and I want you to be completely comfortable our first time together."

Tripp glanced away and mumbled under his breath, "first time at all too."

Rocco gasped, obviously hearing him, "you're a virgin?"

Tripp flushed, but nodded reluctantly, "yes…"

Rocco smirked slowly as he overcame his shock, "good."

Tripp cocked his head to the side, "good? How?"

Rocco put his arm around his small waist and pulled him close, "this way you'll really be mine, and only mine."

Tripp flushed, "w-whatever!"

Rocco grinned down at him, "I think I might give you a tide-over until we finally do it."

Tripp rolled his eyes, "so romantic. What are you doing?" His voice was suddenly shocked as Rocco knelt down in front of him, nuzzling the front of his pants, inhaling in his most private regions.

Rocco smiled up at him, fangs revealed, "blow job."

With that he quickly tugged down Tripp's pants and boxers and sent a swift lick to the head of his cock.

Tripp gasped, no one had ever done this before.

Rocco gently took his member between his hands, then, as softly as he could, he inserted it into this mouth, fangs grazing ever so softly against the soft skin there.

Tripp was panting now, his inexperience evident, but he didn't care, the pleasure was to much to handle.

A few more licks and one suck and Tripp was done. He screamed as he came, pleasure blinding him for a moment.

When he recovered Rocco was straightening his outfit, and sporting a hard on himself. Tripp panted, "what about you?"

The bigger vampire shrugged, "I'll deal with it later. Right then was all about you, still is."

Tripp's heart warmed, he smiled gently up at his partner, "thank you Rocco, no one's ever done that to me before."

Rocco grinned possessively, "good, and if I have it my way nobody else ever will. Come on Tripp, we'd better get back to the cemetery for some sleep."

Tripp followed his as quickly as he could as Rocco started walked, "what are we going to tell Claude and Kat?"

Rocco shrugged, eyes straight ahead, "Claude already knew that I had a thing for you, he's the one that kept pressuring me to tell you. And as for Kat…eh, you know her, she probably already knew before anybody else did."

Tripp reached out and took hold of Rocco's hand, biting his lip shyly, "even before us?"

Rocco smiled down at him and squeezed his hand, "even before us."

Tripp smiled back and glanced up at the stars, he couldn't wait to see how his love would turn out…in a cemetery…

**OK...NO REAL 'M' SCENE THERE...KIND OF...FIRST TIME WRITING A BLOW JOB, SORRY IF IT WAS CRAP...A LITTLE TO QUICK...BUT STILL SORRY. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE THEM!**


End file.
